lady of the pack
by noname7676
Summary: kagome and the crew r heading off on a journy to the south and joined in there adventure is koga when he finds out his mother wants him to mate he can ony think of kagome
1. beginning

A rain drop fell on the nose of a beautiful girl with long raven black hair as she lay resting underneath an apple tree her eyes slowly open to see dark gray clouds over head.

"kagome u should come inside there is a storm approaching" her best friend sango called out to her.

"ok ill be there in a sec" kagome answered back.

Kagome stood up stretching… 'hmmmm I wonder if inuyasha is back yet from hunting… I hope he didn't get anything strange for dinner.' She thought to herself.

kagome made her way into the hut just in time, as soon as she closed the mat behind he she heard a loud roar of rain pouring down

"is inuyasha back yet?" kagome asked looking around the small hut

"no he-" sango started to say as inuyasha walked in carrying a dead deer.

"Keh here is dinner everyone" inuyasha said dropping the deer at his feet "where is the others?"

kagome had not even noticed that shippo, miroku, and kirara were gone

"they went out to get some herbs for tea" sango replied "do u think u can prep the deer for dinner inuyasha?"

"what do u think I am I killed it for u!"

"just do it will ya im trying to get the fire going!"

"do it ur self!"

"INUYASHA….SIT BOY!" kagome commanded making the half deamon fall to the ground with a crash

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"just do what ur asked for a change…. We all do our share…. Its time u do urs"

"fine just don't make me sit again!" inuyasha said with a grunt as he got up to start prepping the deer

the three of them were just about to start to cook the deer when the others walked in soaked and wet to the bone from the storm

shippo spotting kagome leapt into he arms shaking like a leaf

"shippo do u want to get into something warm and dry before we eat?" kagome asked the little kitsune fox

"yes please"

after a nice hot meal everyone settled in for the night resting up for there long journey in the morning.


	2. the meeting

Meanwhile…

A young wolf demon with raven black hair tied neatly in a ponytail was watchin over the lands from a cliff

"its so boring out here…. I should have put someone else on night shift." Kouga growled

kouga stood up to strech…. "Oh well I better get some shut eye I guess ill just put senji in charge tonight" and headed back to the wolf den

"SENJI!"

"yes my lord?"

" u got guard duty now I need to rest up if im gonna go find that mutt and kagome in the morning"

"y must u seek them lord kouga?"

"because I hear that they are going to be heading to the south lands and I don't want them meeting up with my family"

"as u wish my lord"

kouga left his comrade to night guard as he head back to his den for a good nights rest.

The next morning…

Kagome woke up to a cold breeze kissing her face

"what the?" she asked sitting up before realizing that the huts door was open revealing a silvered haired hanyu

"oh good morning inuyasha" she yawned

"are u going to get up sometime today so we can get going?" he asked rudely

kagome quickly grabbed her yellow backpack and stuffed her blanket inside "all ready!"

"lets go then" inuyasha said picking her up onto her back

"Where are the others?"

"they are waiting over the hill"

inuyasha ran quickly over to the hill and leapt into the air flying over it and landing gently in front of the others then they took off headin to the south

everything was going normal… sango was slapping miroku for rubbing her butt… shippou was laughing at miroku and sango… and kagome was yelling at miroku

but inuyasha had an odd feeling…. He could smell someone heading their way

kouga was racing towards the group

"I can smell that mutts stench already I must be close"

he caught up with them moments later

"hey mutt face!"

inuyasha skidded to a hault

"what do u want u mangy wolf?"

"I hear u r heading to the southern lands"

"yeah what about it?"

"I cant let u go there with kagome without me!"

"and why is that?"

"because I know whats out there u don't"

"we don't need ur help u idiot!"

"inuyasha why don't we let him come along so we don't get lost" kagome declared

"keh fine what ever but u better stay out of my way wolf"

"will do" kouga could not let them know that his family was out there but he figured if he plays nice then there will be no questions asked about why hes so intent on going.

**Please R&R I need some suggestions….. im kinda drawin a blank**


	3. prince?

At the southern caves…

"my lord geonamaru there is word that a strange group is heading towards our lands…. It consists of a hanyu a monk a deamon slayer a fox a cat a human and well my lord there appears to be also a wolf with black hair" a servant said

"who cares its one wolf"

"but sir it seems like he bares ur features"

"impossiable!"

"sir we think he might be prince kouga"

"find him I must see this myself…. For if it is my son he must take his rightful place now"

"yes my lord"

lord geonomaru watched as his servant left his chambers 'I wonder if he has mated and bared me grandchildren yet' he thought to himself

kouga was getting annoyed as inuyasha seemed to show off by making kagome giggle, 'damn that mutt! Ill show him!'

"hey kagome" kouga called after her

"yea?"

koga bent down and picked a beautiful rose "this is for u, for it is as beautiful as u."

"thank u so much kouga"

"HAULT!" said a voice up ahead of them

kouga got into battle stance "who do u think u r?"

"I have been sent by lord geonamaru to ask u all to return with me to the southern caves"

"no way r we going there!"

"I think it sounds like a good idea it can give us a little time to rest" kagome said to kouga with her sweetest smile

"ok fine we will go"

"great please follow me" the strange wolf said

at the southern caves…

the group arrived, kouga was on edge, kagome was watching kouga with deep intrest 'I wonder what has him all worked up' she thought

just than lord geonamaru walked over to greet them "my goddess it cant be…. It is my son prince kouga!"

"PRINCE?" the group all said in union looking over at kouga

"kouga my son u and ur friends should join me and ur mother for dinner this evening"

"yes father as u wish"

**please R&R I need more ideas…. I want u guys to enjoy this story**


	4. the kiss

That evening

The gang was all sitting on silk pillows at the beautiful cherry wood table, all dressed up in their best outfits. Kouga was getting irritated because his father was not at the table with them yet.

"ugggggggghhhhhhh where the hell is he?" kouga yelled slamming his fist on the table

"kouga, calm down please im sure he will be in soon" kagome said gently placing her hand on his well toned arm delicately

kouga blushed at this action, he was so in love with kagome that he could not help but calm down completely

"welcome my guests, I am so glad you could all join me for dinner" geonomaru said as he walked in

"you made us join u father" kouga barked

"kouga calm down!" kagome said

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" kouga raised his voice

"kouga can I speak to u in the hall?" kagome asked calmly

the both of them stood up and walked out into the hall

"kouga what is your problem?" kagome asked

"I cant stand being here it's the reason I left this whole prince thing behind" kouga explained

"then why did u agree to come along?"

"I didn't want u near all this frustration"

kagome leaned towards kouga and gave him a sight kiss on the lips "that's very sweet of u"

kouga turned a deep red "ka-kagome u u kissed me"

"yes I did now lets go back in they will wonder what happened to us" kagome said dragging him to the doors into the dinning hall

"is everything all right my son?" geonamaru asked

"yes father everything is alright now" kouga responded glancing over at kagome 'why in the world would she kiss me?' kouga thought


	5. finding a mate

"my son I have something important to tell u" lord geonamaru said

"yes father?"

"I have decided it is time u take ur rightful place in the kingdom"

"yea whats ur point father?"

"u must take on a mate my son"

"WHAT? Why?"

well my son u can not be a lord with out having a proper mate"

"but father I never said I wanted this!"

"u must I demand u find a sutiable mate and right away!" geonamau yelled

kouga stood up suddenly knocking his food everywhere and stormed out of the room

kagome hurried after him "KOUGA!"

kouga didn't stop waking even tho he can here kagome calling after him. He stoped as soon has he got to his chamber doors

kagome finaily caught up "kouga whats wrong now?"

"its not fair… I should be able to find a mate on my own on my own time not on his… I cant do it"

"kouga please I know u can… ur a very sweet guy there is no way u can not find a mate"

"I cant the only way I would ever be able to have a mate my father would approve of is if I announced that the great prince kouga was in search of a mate and if I did that I would be miserable"

"kouga please believe me when I say that u can find a mate without doing that" kagome walked closer to him

kouga paid no attention to this until she was almost against him

kagome closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around him

kouga was stunned but he wrapped his arms around her kissing her back… he thought he had died and gone to heaven.


	6. the mateing

Kagome deepened the kiss till it became very passionate then she broke the kiss for air

"Wow" kouga said, "Kagome are you trying to tell me something?"

"I don't know am I kouga?"

kouga leaned in for another kiss and kagome placed her finger on his lips and opened his door and backed up into his room, kouga followed shutting the door behind him.

"kagome are you sure you really want to do this?"

"yes I do my love"

kagome walked over to the bed and beckoned for kouga to join her, kouga slowly walked over thinking to him self that he must be dreaming, kagome put her hands on kougas shoulder and pushed him onto the bed. Kagome climbed on top of kouga and started kissing him very passionately then while sitting up removed her shirt showing kouga the silky red bra that was lying underneath, kouga stared up at her in amazement he wanted so bad to reach up and feel her soft skin but was afraid to make a move. Kagome reached down and removed his chest armor very slowly sending a tingling sensation over kougas body every time her fingers brushed his skin. Kagome leaned down and kissed him again while placing his hands around her waist making him want her more. Kagome then rolled off of kouga and stood up slowly removing her skirt letting it fall to the ground revealing her red thong, she turned her back towards him and unhooked her bra but held it to he body covering her breasts, she turned to him and finished removing her bra.

Kouga then got really turned on and said "kagome stop teasing me and get over here now!" Kagome walked over to him as he sat up, he grabbed a hold of her waist with one arm and tore her thong right off of her with one claw and tossed her onto the bed and finished removing his clothing, he then climbed ontop of he kissing her deeply and passionately.

4 hours later

kouga and kagome exited kougas room holding each other. Kagomes hair was hiding a mark on her neck that was put there by kouga.

Kouga and kagome walked hand in hand down the hall to geonomarus chambers, they knocked and geonomaru answered.

"Yes my son have u decided to interview some candidates for a mate?"

"no father, I have found a mate and I have mated already"

"oh yea?, and who is this so called mate if I may ask"

"it is I sir" kagome piped up

"and you are?"

"kagome"

"yes now I remember… now that you are already mated to my son it is time to start training"

"for what sir?"

"for battle I need you strong to raise a family with my son"

"but father she needs no training" kouga protested

"why not son"

'because she is already very powerful and very strong"

"what makes you say that"

"she is a miko and has all the powers of a full blown priestess"

"she dose not look like any miko I have ever seen, take her to the royal dress maker and have a beautiful battle kimono made for her and meet me in the dojo in the garden."

"yes father"

kouga and kagome headed to the royal dress makers work room.

2 hours later

kouga lead kagome into the dojo to face his father.

Geonomaru heard them enter the dojo and turned around to face them, when he was facing them he could not help but notice that kagome was wearing a light blue battle kimono with pastel lotus flower design and a silky pastel pink collar and royal blur ribbon around her waist

"wow kagome you look amazing"


	7. the secret

"Thank you lord geonamaru" kagome blushed

"Hey, can we get this over with already father?" kouga yelled

"Yes my son, but she will not be training with me," he said with a coy smile

"Then who because im not gonna fight her!"

'No my son, she will" gesturing to a beautiful wolf demon standing in the doorway behind them

"MOM!" kouga yelped in shock

"Yes my dear kouga, im the one that pushed your dear father into getting you to find a mate, and now that you found one I must see if she is suitable enough for you my son." His mother said

"WHAT! You started this mom? Why would you do this to me don't you think that I could do it on my own? Im not a baby any more! And now that I have one you get to decide if she is good enough? I don't think so! I have known her for years I should know if she is good enough!" kouga started on his mother

"Then let her prove you right if you feel so strongly about it" his mother said calmly

"Fine!"

"Now my dear kagome are you ready to battle?" she turned to kagome

"Yes ma'am I am" kagome said looking around for a weapon

geonamaru noticing this said "kagome witch weapon would you prefer to use?"

"A bow and some arrows please" kagome stated shyly

Kagome took the bow and arrows that kougas father was handing to her. Kougas mother got into her fighting stance and attacked kagome with out letting her get ready to defend herself. Kagome took the blow full force and fell to the ground with a hard thud, kagome quickly got to her feet and struck back with her arrow, as the arrow was flying it started glowing a purpleish pinkish color, kougas mother noticing this hurried up and got out of the way.

"wow kagome what was that?" kougas mother asked while trying to catch her breath

"mom that was what I was talking about, she can change any arrow into a purifying arrow" kouga explained

"now I see that there is no reason to doubt you any longer but I still want you to train… now go clean up and relax, you have a long day tomarrow" kougas mother said softly

"yes ma'am" kagome said with a bow.


End file.
